Reasons Why Headbutt Never Caught On
by Ronnie R15
Summary: This story is based of the handheld Pokemon games for when you use the attack headbutt to nock pokemon out of trees. The sequel "Poke Daycare" is now up.
1. Reason 1: Beedrill

Pokemon is owned by Nintendo all I own is the story and even then I'll probably end up giving it to them if they want it.This story is based of the handheld Pokemon games for when you use the attack headbutt to nock pokemon out of trees.

**Reasons Why Headbutt Never Caught On**

**Reason 1: Beedrill**

Pokemon Trainer: I choose you Ivysaur, use headbutt on that small tree there!

Ivysaur: Ivy

Ivysaur then ramed its head into the tree and it began to shake back and forth from the impact. Then a Beedrill hive fell out and a swarm of them came out very angry.

Pokemon Trainer: Ivysaur run!!

The Beedrill swarm then began to chase them and sting them when ever they got close.

Pokemon Trainer: Run Ivysaur run ahhhhhh! Ow!

Ivysaur: Ivy ivy saur!

The Beedrill swarm finally got them trapped and stung them like crazy in a bush for about ½ an hour. At the end when they finally left they were all bleeding, covered in welts and swelling in many places from all the stinging. Ivysaur also fainted.

Pokemon Trainer: Agh… Ivysaur return. God that hurt, oh well when the swelling and bleeding stops on to the next tree!

The Pokemon Trainer then colapsed from ether lack of blood or from all the Beedrills venom. The answer we shall never know.

Yes, I know very short, I'm sorry. I will try to make the next chapter longer.


	2. Reason 2: Pineco

**Reason 2: Pineco**

Pokemon Trainer: I choose you Phanpy!

Phanpy: Phan phan!

Pokemon Trainer: Now Phanpy use headbutt on the small tree there!

Phanpy then used the attack rollout to gain speed and then used headbutt on the small tree. Then a large pinecone fell. It then started shaking and began to glow.

Pokemon Trainer: Ah Phanpy I think we should leave.

Phanpy: Phan?

Phanpy then walked up to it and sniffed it.

Pineco: Pine cccooo!

The pinecone, which was really, a Pineco then exploded. Phanpy then fainted and the trainer then got back from the blast both were covered in soot.

Pokemon Trainer: Phanpy return, I can not believe this it was a Pineco and it used explosion on us.

**Reason 3: Fire Hazard **

Pokemon Trainer: I choose you Cyndaquil!

Cyndaquil: Cynda quil!

Pokemon Trainer: Use headbutt on that tree!

Cyndaquil then ran up to the tree and used headbut but nothing happened.

Pokemon Trainer: Okay? Try again Cynaquil!

Cyndaquil then tried again and failed.

Pokemon Trainer: Okay, Cyndaquil we're going to keep trying this till it work now again!

After about ½ and hour Cyndaquil collapsed on the ground with a large welt on the head and started rolling around moaning. The Trainer then walked up to see if his pokemon was ok.

Pokemon Trainer: Hmm looks like a mild concussion.

As he said that Cyndaquil had flames come from its red spots on its back. The tree then catch on fire.

Pokemon Trainer: Aw crap, Cyndaquil return.

The trainer then ran like crazy out of the forest. When he was finally a save distance away he stopped to look.

Pokemon Trainer: Oh well, maybe I'll have better luck tomorrow.


	3. Reason 4: Dead Wood

**Reason 4: Dead Wood**

Pokemon Trainer: I choose you Nidorina!

Nidorina: Nido!

Pokemon Trainer: Use headbutt on that tree!

Nidorina: Rina!

Nidorina used headbutt on the tree but do to the fact it is dead and suffered from years of termite abuse it collapsed on Nidorina.

Pokemon Trainer: Nidorina return.

**Reason 5: Sudowoodo**

Pokemon Trainer: I choose you Cyndaquil!

Cyndaquil remembering the last time he was called forth by his trainer got angry and used the attack ember on his trainer.

Pokemon Trainer: Ow! Cyndaquil what was that for!

Cyndaquil: Cynda cynda quil!

Pokemon Trainer: I swear Cyndaquil nothing bad is going to happen. Look I even brought a super potion if something does happen and look what else I got berries, now go get them.

The Pokemon Trainer throw the berries and it landed on one of the trees branches just like the trainer planed. Cyndaquil being a little on the slow side went after it and used headbutt to try and nock the berries down(sorry Cyndaqil fans I did this only to make it funny).

Cyndaquil: Cyndaaa….quilll…..!

Cyndaquil then hit the tree hard and the berries fell off the tree, he then took it and ran behind a bush to eat it and get away from his trainer. The tree then turned around reveal it's really a Sudowoodo rubbing its rear from where it was hit by Cyndaquils attack. It then turned around and saw the Pokemon Trainer and it instantly knew that it was attacked and charged the Pokemon Trainer.

Sudowoodo: Sudo…woodo!

Pokemon Trainer: Ah, crap! Cyndaquil help!

Cyndaquil then swallowed the berry and ran to its trainer.

Pokemon Trainer: Cyndaquil use flamethrower(I'm unsure if can learn this as Cyndaquil but oh well)!

Cyndaquil: Cynnnndddddaaaaa……

Cyndaquil obeyed its trainers command and Sudowoodo used mimic. Sudowoodo then used the same attack as Cyndaquil flamethrower.

Sudowoodo: Woodo….!

Cyndaquil fainted, the Pokemon Trainer got third degree burns, the Sudowoodo ran away after mugging the Pokemon Trainer and another forest got burned to the ground.


	4. Reason 6: Weight & Height

**Reason 6: Weight & Height**

Pokemon Trainer: I choose you Snorlax!(How on earth a loser like this can get one beyond me so just bear with me on this.)

Snorlax: Snor…

Pokemon Trainer: No, don't go to sleep Snorlax. No!

Snorlax then fell asleep dreaming of female Snorlaxs in very inappropriate manner. His trainers' shouts and commands went ignored by the sleeping giant. Snorlax then rolled over in his sleep and landed on his trainer.

Pokemon Trainer: Snor…lax return.

Several minutes later.

Pokemon Trainer: Ok Snorlax lets try this again. Snorlax I choose you. Dar it Snorlax wake up!

Snorlax: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz……………..

Pokemon Trainer: You know what fine go ahead and sleep because I have the poke flute. I can make you attack in your sleep with it.(Not sure if it can even do that, again just bear with me.)

The trainer then plays a tune on the poke flute and the sleeping Snorlax got up still asleep but will now obey its trainers' commands.

Pokemon Trainer: Snorlax use headbutt.

Snorlax: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz……………..

Snorlax then jumped forward to use headbutt but due to the fact that Snorlax is about 4 times the size of the pine tree(they look like pine trees or evergreens in the game if you don't already know) he was going to ram his headbutt never did hit the tree in fact he almost went completely over it. He did however land on his stomach right on the tree. Crushing it and surly killing anything underneath it as well. On top of this he also created a small tremor knocking down his trainer and scaring every other pokemon away running for miles.

The trainer then got up and called back his now awake Snorlax after seeing him try to eat the dead pokemon from where he landed. He then took some aspirin because of his killer headache from failing yet again.

**Reason 7: Weak Crap**

The Pokemon Trainer already having called out his Nidorina have been using headbutt on trees all day. Though unlike his Cyndaquil Nidorina was given a helmet, which was previously not thought of.

Nidorina: Rina!

Pokemon Trainer: Sorry Nidorina I know you're tired but we've only been able nock out very weak or already caught pokemon.

Nidorina then looks at its trainer with big wide eyes that were all teary.

Pokemon Trainer: Don't look at me like that Nidorina. You already had a brake and you used it to run away, I looked for hours for you and when I finally found you behind some bush you know what I found. I found you and some Nidoran and I can only imagine what you two were doing while I was looking for you! So get back to using headbutt on that tree!

Nidorina blushed but obeyed and used headbutt on a near by tree. A Caterpie fell out of the tree and the Pokemon Trainer collapsed on to his knees screaming.

Pokemon Trainer: What kind of crap is this another Caterpie, we never get anything good!

Nidorina: Nido nido rina.

Pokemon Trainer: Yes, I know Nidorina I catch one Venomoth doing this, other then that all we found were Weedles, Caterpies and other waste of time pokemon.

Caterpie: Cater?!

Caterpie out of anger from being insulted evolved into Metapod. The trainer then took out his Pokedex.

Pokemon Trainer: A Metapod lets see what the Pokedex has to say about it.

Pokedex: Metapod the evolved form of Caterpie. Despite the fact that it is the evolved some of another pokemon it can't really do anything.

The Pokemon Trainer then got into a fit and started screaming out his frustration, throwing stuff and Nidorina anime sweat dropped watching the whole thing. The trainer also kicked the Metapod and sent it went flying.

Metapod: Mmmmeeeettttaaaa………..ppppoooodddd!!

* * *

Reason 7 was inspired by Pikawolfs comment in the reviews, so thanks for the idea. Also everyone please send in reviews. It's boring as crap not to know what you all think of my fanfic!


	5. Reason 8: Rhyhorn

If only I had the same amount of hits in my other stories. Well anyhow thanks to all you people I now have 361 hits for this story, so thanks.

* * *

**Reason 8: Rhyhorn **

Pokemon Trainer: Rhyhorn use headbutt again!

Rhyhorn: Rhy.

Rhyhorn rammed the small tree and sent it and everything in it flying.

Pokemon Trainer: Oh, come on Rhyhorn that is the 15th time today.

Rhyhorn: Horn.

Pokemon Trainer: Okay, lets try again

5 hours later most of what trees were left from Cyndaquils forest fire were now gone.

Rhyhorn: Rhy horn.

Pokemon Trainer: Rhyhorn return!

After Rhyhorn was called back the trainer had a pinecone fall from the sky and hit him on the head. He then looked up and as the old saying goes what goes up most come down and what came down were the first 15 trees from Rhyhorns earlier attempts. They all landed on the Pokemon Trainer and he stayed there for the night.

**Reason 9: Lack Of Knowledge**

Pokemon Trainer: I choose you Charizard!

Charizard: Char izard!

Pokemon Trainer: Charizard use headbutt on that tree!

Charizard: Char?

Pokemon Trainer: What the hell do you mean you don't know it?

Charizard: Izard.

Pokemon Trainer: Look it's not that hard you just ram your god for saken head into something, that is a headbutt and right now I want you to do that to the tree there.

Charizard: Char char!

Pokemon Trainer: What do you mean you don't believe me? Ram your head into the tree now! Charizard then shakes his head no and his Trainer tries to push him forward. He then gives up after a few minutes. Pokemon Trainer: You know what fine I give up. The Super Smash Bros. Can have your (It's a K+ rating) in Brawl! The Trainer then started walking away and his Charizard fallowed smiling, his plan to join Brawl was a great success.

* * *

Seriously people the idea of knocking pokemon out of a tree is good and all but headbutt come on and what is the point of making it a TM the pokemon shouldn't even need help learning it it's so simple.Thanks for the idea Felix the Eeveetrainer in Reason 8.


	6. Reason 10: Small Stature

**Reason 10: Small Stature **

Pokemon Trainer: I choose you Togepi!

Togepi: Toge pi!

Togepi then ran up to his trainer and hugged his leg, thinking that he was his mommy.

Pokemon Trainer: I can't believe I traded my Charizard to that other Trainer that was with the giant hand(a.k.a. Master Hand).

Togepi then began to cry from what he heard hit Trainer say.

Pokemon Trainer: Oh crap…sorry Togepi I didn't mean it.

Togepi then ran back up to his trainer and hugged his leg in forgiveness.

Pokemon Trainer: Ok now, Togepi ready!

Togepi: Toge toge pi!

Pokemon Trainer: All right use headbutt on that tree!

The small Pokemon then ran up to the tree and used the attack and when he did nothing happened.

Togepi: Toge?

Togepis trainer then began to rub his head from the killer headache he was getting from this.

**Reason 11: Unladylike Behavior**

Pokemon Trainer: I choose you Gardevoir!

Gardevoir: Gar.

The Pokemon Trainers Gardevoir then ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

Pokemon Trainer: What the hell is with my Pokemon today?

Gardevoir: Devoir!

Pokemon Trainer: Gardevoir can you also get off of me please, I mean I know you're a embrace Pokemon but come on!

Gardevoir then looks down to the ground ashamed of what she did.

Pokemon Trainer: Look Gardevoir it's real nice to know that you care for me and I'm sorry I snapped at you but I would really like to get back to catching pokemon.

Gardevoir: Gar devoir?

Pokemon Trainer: All you have to do is use headbutt on that tree over there.

Gardevoir: Gar!

Pokemon Trainer: What do you mean you won't do it?

Gardevoir: Gar devoir gar gar!

Pokemon Trainer: Unladylike? I don't care if you're female or look slightly like a human!

Gardevoir: Gar!

Pokemon Trainer: Still no, well if I could get Nidorina another female and my infant Pokemon Togepi to do it then I sure as hell am going to get you to do it to!

Gardevoir: Gar!

Pokemon Trainer: Aaaahhhhh………………………………………!

The young trainer then broke up in a fit of rage from the psychic Pokemons answer and began to kick at the dirt and rocks. Gardevoir anime sweat dropped watching her trainer and wondering how on earth he raised her from a Ralt.

* * *

Well everyone I'm starting to run out of ideas for this so if you guys have any ideas you would like to share fell free, other wise I think this story is going to end soon. I would also like to let all my fans know that I now have a poll up for what my next story should be about, so please vote on. Review please!


	7. Reason 12: Sceptile

**Reason 12: ****Sceptile**

Pokemon Trainer: I choose you Cyndaquil!

Cyndaquil: Cynda quil!

Cyndaquil then ran away to hide from already knowing what his trainer wanted. The trainer did not see him leave.

Pokemon Trainer: Cyndaquil use headbutt! What where'd he go?

Cyndaquil was cowering in the bushes trying very hard not to wet him self. He then saw some berries and ate some, then belched. The trainer heard and saw him.

Pokemon Trainer: Come on Cyndaquil I see you.

Cyndaquil dropped the berry he was holding and urinated right then and there. The Pokemon Trainer then proceeded to drag the terrorized fire pokemon out by the rear legs to the tree. The pokemon was clawing at the ground and yelling trying to get away. The trainer then stopped and took out a berry.

Pokemon Trainer: You see this Cyndaquil?

Cyndaquil then began to drool uncontrollably and shook his head in a nod.

Pokemon Trainer: Then you also know what to do, right?

The small fire type then stopped drooling and then began to whimper.

Pokemon Trainer: Look there is also a rare candy!

The fire Pokemon was already gone running up to a tree to use the attack headbutt. Cyndaquil did the attack and tree vibrated. Up in the tree an unseen Sceptile woke up from the vibrations and looked down and saw the same Cyndaquil that burned down his home waking back to try headbutt again.

Cyndaquil: Cynda!

The trainers Pokemon then ran up to attack the tree when a tree branch slammed down on it and the Pokemon fainted. The upper most part of the branch was in the hands of the enraged Pokemon Sceptile. The large Pokemon then saw the trainer and used the attack bullet seed in his direction.

Pokemon Trainer: All crap! Cyndaquil return!

The trainer then began to run like a lunatic away from the angry grass Pokemon Sceptile.

Pokemon Trainer: Ahhhhhh!

Sceptile: Scep scep tile!

The trainer was then caught and received a hell of one beating. I guess you can say his a(still K+ rating) was grass.

**Reason 13: Revenge**

Pokemon Trainer: I choose you Gardevoir!

Gardevoir: Gar.

The embrace Pokemon then ran up to him to give him another hug but her trainer gave her a glare and she stopped in her tracks.

Pokemon Trainer: I said no more of that, remember?

The Pokemon replied with a nod.

Pokemon Trainer: Okay, now we are going to try this again and I don't want any more of this unladylike behavior crap!

Gardevoir: Devoir.

Pokemon Trainer: Good. Now use headbutt on that tree there.

Gardevoir: Gar devoir gar.

Pokemon Trainer: What so now you're trying to tell me that you are a tree hugger!

The Pokemon replied with another nod.

Gardevoir: Gar gar devoir gar.

Pokemon Trainer: And, you like trees because they are also the color green like your self! I can respect that but it's not like it hurts them.

Gardevoir: Devoir gar!

Pokemon Trainer: Hey! I learned my lesson after using Snorlax and Rhyhorn! Now use headbutt!

Gardevoir: Gar!

Pokemon Trainer: Now!

Gardevoir: Gar!

Pokemon Trainer: Now!

Gardevoir: Gar!

Pokemon Trainer: Now!

Gardevoir: Gar!

Pokemon Trainer: I said now!

Unfortunately for the Pokemon Trainer his Gardevoir has had enough and used her psychic powers to control her trainer.

Gardevoir: Gar devoir devoir gar.

Pokemon Trainer: Yes master.

The controlled trainer then released all of his Pokemon.

Gardevoir: Devoir gar devoir!

All the other Pokemon then turned their attention to Gardevoir, with the exception of Snorlax who fell down on his back asleep. Gardevoir used dream eater to wake him up to listen and to keep him from dreaming about female Snorlaxs again. She then told them all to not be worried about their trainer and enjoy the show in the Pokemon language.

Gardevoir: Devoir!

Pokemon Trainer: Yes master.

The Pokemon Trainer then began to headbutt the tree trying to nock Pokemon out of the tree. His Pokemon were watching and enjoying the show Gardevoir presented them with. Except for Snorlax who fell asleep again for not caring.

A few hours later of watching the Pokemon were getting bored of this. Cyndaquil was rolling on the ground from eating to many berrys. Rhyhorn fell asleep just like Snorlax. Togepi and the trainers Ivysaur from which he got back from Bills Pokemon Storage by getting rid of Nidorina were playing some game. Gardevoir was also about to fall asleep till she a Combee hive the residents were all gone probably to some flowers. The trainer then rammed the tree again and Gardevoir forced the hive to fall down on his head with her powers. Everyone then laughed at that especially since Gardevoir let go her hold on him so he was back to normal. Even Rhyhorn woke up and laugh. Snorlax also woke up but he wasn't laughing and he was only woken up from the smell of the honey. He then picked up his trainer and opened up his mouth.

Pokemon Trainer: Nonononono! Don't eat me!

Snorlax: Snor!

The gigantic Pokemon luckily did not eat the trainer. Instead he just shoved his trainers head in his mouth and began to suck on him. The other Pokemon were now laughing even harder.

* * *

Okay everyone no more ideas are needed for my fanfic though I still need more votes for my polls, I mean seriously I know you people are reading this but I only have 5 voters so far so please vote. I would also like to thank Spiritpelt, ColdAsTheMoon-Itomi and Felix the Eeveetrainer for the ideas they gave me even though I did not used them in the way they suggested.


	8. Reason 14: Honey Tree

This is going to be the last chapter and I would like to thank all those who have helped me make this story so great so Pikawolf, Felix the Eeveetrainer, Spiritpelt, Pit Fan, MoonlightSonata-Fantasie, Brydont and master pokemon thank you.

* * *

**Reason 14: Honey Tree **

The Pokemon Trainer and the Pokemon he had with him were out in front of some sweet honey brown tree.

Pokemon Trainer: Okay guys we are now going to take a break from using headbutt on some trees since it does not seem to work at all.

His Gardevoir, Ivysaur, Phanpy, Cyndaquil and Nidorina all nodded in union with the exception of his Snorlax who was asleep not caring about the small lecture.

Pokemon Trainer: Now all I have to do guys is put some honey on the tree and then we go hide and wait for something to come.

They all then go hide behind some bushes. Snorlax however was just left where he was though with piles of leafs on him to hide him. They then waited and waited till a Munchlax came along and began to lick the tree. The Trainer saw this.

Pokemon Trainer: Prepare to be caught Munchlax!

The Trainers shout woke up his Snorlax how then stood up scratched his rear and sniffed the air and turned to the feasting Munchlax. What the overly lazy Snorlax did next surprised everyone he walked up and smacked the smaller pokemon away.

Pokemon Trainer: Good work Snorlax! Go pokeball!

The Trainer and his pokemon minus his Snorlax who was still concentrating on the tree began to watch the ball shake and then stop.

Pokemon Trainer: Yes no wonder no one uses headbutt any more. It may be boring as hell but I finally caught something! And, again great work Snor…..!

Everyone then turned to see Snorlax rip the tree out of the ground and proceed to shove it down his throat with little if any effort. Everyone who was watching then sweat dropped.

**Reason 15: We're Back**

The Trainer and pokemon were back at a honey tree they left to find a Combee there eating the honey they left behind. It was currently pined up in the tree from a clipped wing provided by one of the Trainers pokemon.

Pokemon Trainer: Come on get down here!

The Combee shook its head in defiance and in response the unleashed his Snorlax on the tree. Snorlax of course does not care about his masters command but he does want the Combee captured because they make honey for their trainers and that means honey for him.

Snorlax: Snor!

The Combee then screams and all of the past pokemon the trainer saw came out in the forest. There was Pineco, Sudowoodo, Metapod, Sceptile, all the pokemon that lost their homes from Cyndaquils fire and a lot of Beedrills. They all then charged at the Trainer and his pokemon.

Pokemon Trainer: Every body run!

Everyone then ran with the exception of Gardevoir who teleported and Ivysaur who used dig just enough so only the flower on his back was showing. The angry wild pokemon didn't notice and ran right by the Ivysaur.

Pokemon Trainer: Ahhh! Gardevoir why couldn't you take me with you!

The trainer was keeping up with his pokemon Phanpy and Nidorina. Surprisingly Snorlax were out running them and Cyndaquil was right behind him because he had berries. The trainer then tripped and was beaten by the wild pokemon.

* * *

I have thought that I may make I guess a sequal in were I make fun of the Pokemon Daycare Center and/or Master Balls.


End file.
